Strafarbeit
by PeillessAngel
Summary: Zufällig müssen der Siebtklässler Theodore Nott und der Fünftklässler Arthur Weasley zusammen eine Strafarbeit verrichten. Die beiden kennen sich nicht, doch das ändert sich schlagartig und auf eine Weise, die einer von beiden wohl niemals vergessen wird…


STRAFARBEIT by ANGEL UND PEILLESS

Part: 1/1

Disclaimer: Die beiden gehören natürlich der lieben JK Rowling, alle weiteren erwähnten Personen auch (Slughorn, Malfoy usw. …). Wir verdienen hiermit kein Geld!

Rating: 18-slash

Warning: Rape, Bondage, Language.. (ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir so was fabriziert haben starr)

Betas: Bisher nur Angel

Note: Zufällig müssen der Siebtklässler Theodore Nott und der Fünftklässler Arthur Weasley zusammen eine Strafarbeit verrichten. Die beiden kennen sich nicht, doch das ändert sich schlagartig und auf eine Weise, die einer von beiden wohl niemals vergessen wird…

Wir freuen uns über alle Reviews

(------------------)

Arthur Weasley

Konzentriert sah ich auf meinen Trank, während ich die Umdrehungen zählte, die ich machen müsste.

So erschrak ich mich ziemlich, als auf einmal etwas an mir vorbei und direkt in den Kessel flog.

Was?!

Verstört blickte ich auf und entdeckte einen grinsenden Malfoy, der sich gerade wieder zu seinem Trank umdrehte. Dieser Bastard!

Ich wollte auffahren und ihn anbrüllen, als mein Trank anfing zu zischen, was mich erschrocken wieder auf die inzwischen Feuerrote Flüssigkeit blicken sie, die schmierige Blasen warf. Ich ließ den Löffel los und starrte den Trank an, bis der auf einmal in einer riesigen Fontäne hochging.

Scheiße!

Und SCHEIßE! war das heiß! Und es durchnässte meine Robe, die ich mir erschrocken japsend auszog, was aber nicht half. Es brannte!

"Evanesco!", erklang auf einmal Slughorns Stimme, der mich wütend ansah, bevor er auch meine Roben trocknete. Tat trotzdem scheißen weh!

"Mr Weasley. Wie oft habe ich ihnen nun schon gesagt, sie sollen aufmerksamer sein! Das ist ein komplizierter Trank!"

"Aber Professor Slughorn! Ich war das nicht! Ich habe aufgepasst, aber Malfoy hat mir was in den Trank geworfen!", verteidigte ich mich wütend. So eine Gemeinheit! Und es tat auch noch weh!

"Papperlapapp! Wieso sollte Mister Malfoy so etwas machen? Stehen sie wenigstens gerade für ihre Unfähigkeit!"

Boah, wie ich diesen dämlichen Idioten hasste! Nur weil ich ein Gryffindor war hackte der auf mir rum. NEIN, seine geliebten Slytherin könnten doch niemals was anstellen!

"Weil Malfoy ein ARSCH ist!", brauste ich auf und wusste doch genau, dass das ein böser Fehler war.

"MISTER WEASLEY! Zügeln sie Ihre Zunge! Zur Strafe werden sie hier aufräumen! Nicht nur den Dreck, den sie mit ihrer UNFÄHIGKEIT hier angerichtet haben, sondern auch ALLES andere. Auf Muggelart! Sofort nach dem Unterricht!"

Theodore Nott

Ich klopfte an die Tür meines Hauslehrers an und wartete, bis ich hineingerufen wurde. Diese McGonagall hatte einfach überreagiert. Gut, die Katze war tot, aber es war zum Zwecke der Wissenschaft geschehen. McNair war auf die Idee gekommen, dass die halbe Verwandlung eines Gegenstandes in ein Lebewesen tödlich sein musste. Je nachdem welches wichtige Organ nicht zur genüge Verwandelt war.

Nun wussten wir, dass Katzen mit Lungen aus Porzellan nicht überlebensfähig waren.

Offiziell lief das ganze als Versehen, aber ich bezweifelte, dass die olle McGonagall mir glaubte. Bestraft wurde ich nun wegen grober Missachtung wichtiger Anweisung und Missachtung von Leben. Sie wollte mich eigentlich zu Dumbledore schicken, dem neuen Schulleiter - nur gut, dass er nicht da war. Das fehlte noch, dass mich die blöde Kuh in meinem letzten Jahr von der Schule verwies.

Ich trat ein als Slughorn mich hinein bat. Er schien sich gar nicht darum zu kümmern, was vorgefallen war, denn er stellte keine Fragen. Kein Wunder. Eine verarmte Reinblutfamilie war ja nicht so toll, wie die Malfoys.

"So, so Strafarbeit? Das trifft sich. Es gab ein kleines Desaster im Zaubertränkeraum. Sie werden bei der Reinigung helfen. Und wenn sie zu zweit sind, können sie auch gleich die Gefäße und Kessel reinigen."

Wütend sah ich ihn an. DAS war ja wohl übertrieben. Er beachtete mich nicht mal und blickte nicht mal von seiner Post auf! "Natürlich ohne Magie. Ihr Zauberstab bitte."

Widerwillig reichte ich ihm das Geforderte. Arschloch.

Sofort brachte er mich zu dem angesprochenen Klassenraum, wo vor schon ein leuchtender Rotschopf wartete. Oh nein, das fehlte noch! Ein Gryffindor! Nicht aus meinem Jahrgang sondern jünger. Vierter oder Fünfter würde ich schätzen.

Arthur Weasley

Das hieß ich bekam eine schlechte Note, weil mein Trank versaut war und den Rest der Stunde musste ich abwarten. Die beschissenen Slytherins verließen dann grinsend den Raum, während ich geknickt zu meinen letzten Stunden ging und mich dann wieder vor dem Raum einfand, sobald der Unterricht zu Ende war.

Slughorn kam dann mit einem - SLYTHERIN?! im Schlepptau wieder an. Was wurde das nun? Meine Wache, die aufpasste, dass ich die Arbeit auch erledigte?! Scheiße!

Slughorn hielt mir die Hand hin und mit einem bösen Blick und einer wütenden Bewegung knallte ich ihm den Zauberstab auf die Hand. Arschloch!

"Wunderbar. Sie beide kümmern sich dann um den Raum. Und ich schließe selbstverständlich die Türe ab. Ich werde vor dem Abendessen wieder kommen und wenn sie nicht fertig sind bis dahin müssen sie wohl aufs Essen verzichten."

Er zauberte zwei Putzeimer mit dampfendem Wasser und Tücher herbei, bevor er aus dem Raum verschwand, wo ich bald das Schloss klicken hörte.

"Scheiß...", grummelte ich vor mich hin und fluchend nahm ich mir einen Eimer und machte mich daran, meinen Platz sauber zu machen...

Theodore Nott

Ich wurde mit eingeschlossen und lehnte mich an das Lehrerpult, eines der letzten nicht versauten Möbel, und verschränkte die Arme.

"Hast du das hier angerichtet?", fragte ich süffisant und amüsiert. Ganz schönes Chaos. "Du musst ein überragendes Tränketalent sein", reizte ich ihn. Immer noch ohne einen Finger zu heben, um ihm zu helfen. Er konnte ja putzen, was hatte ich damit zu tun?

Dabei ließ ich meine Augen über seinen Körper wandern. Schmächtig. Der typische Fall Junge, der noch einen ziemlichen Wachstumsschub vor sich hatte. Und so dürr und lang wie seine Glieder waren, nahm ich auch an, dass er einmal recht groß werden würde. Nur, das lag in der Zukunft. Gerade jetzt war er ein en Kopf kleiner als ich und auch schmaler.

Feuerrotes verstrubbeltes Haar. Er hatte sicherlich noch nie die Bekanntschaft eines Friseurs gemacht. Secondhand-Roben, die ihm ein Stück zu kurz waren. Seine Nase war geziert von zahlreichen Sommersprossen, die sicherlich auch über seiner Brust und seinen Schultern verteilt waren. Und böse funkelnde blaue Augen.

Gegen wen wollte der Wicht denn anstinken?

Arthur Weasley

_"Hast du das hier angerichtet?"_

Ich funkelte ihn böse an, was erlaubte sich dieses Arschloch eigentlich?! Scheiß Slytherins immer! Und dazu dieser 'ich-bin-was-besseres-als-du'-Blick! Innerlich kochte ich, aber ich versuchte mich zu zügeln, der war 'nen Kopf größer als ich und ich hatte keinen Zauberstab...

"Nein, hab ich NICHT!", betonte ich wütend, während ich den unschuldigen Tisch wohl gerade ziemlich mit dem Schwamm massakrierte. Ich war stinke wütend. Noch ein Wort von diesem Fatzken und ich würde explodieren. Arrogantes Arschloch!

"Das war so ein Arschloch wie du", zischte ich dann noch wütend dazu.

Theodore Nott

"Arschloch?", fragte ich süffisant nach und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Ich glaube im Moment bin nicht ich hier der Arsch. Und je mehr du motzt und je weniger du putzt, desto länger hängen wir hier fest", stellte ich die Sachlage klar und beobachtete ihn.

Er bekam rote Ohren wenn er wütend war und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das würde der Schwamm in seiner Hand wohl nicht lange mitmachen. Er presste das Reinigungsmittel so sehr hinaus, dass der Schaum vor ihm auf den Boden tropfte.

Welch ein Hitzkopf; dem musste man mal Disziplin und Beherrschung beibringen.

Arthur Weasley

"JA ARSCHLOCH!", fauchte ich ihn nun wütend an und warf den gerade erst ins Wasser getauchten Schwamm nach dem Sack.

"Putz lieber selber, du blöder Idiot!" Sah ich gar nicht ein, dass ich hier die ganze Arbeit machen sollte, während der Sack da nur rum stand und dämlich grinste. Scheiß Slytherins!

Und Scheiß Siebtklässler, die sich für etwas besseres hielten!

Wütend nahm ich den nun nur noch übrigen Lappen und machte damit weiter. Das widerliche Zeug war fest geworden! Wie sollte ich das denn abkriegen?! Slughorn dieser Bastard!...

Und Malfoy... Der sollte nur warten, bis ich ihn in die Finger bekam...

Theodore Nott

Mit spitzen Fingern nahm ich mir den Schwamm von der Schulter und ließ ihn mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden fallen.

Ich brauchte gar nichts machen, er hatte ja schon wieder begonnen zu putzen. Gelangweilt betrachtete ich zuerst meine Füße, dann legte ich aber meine Aufmerksamkeit ganz auf ihn. Ich beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen. Wie er sich vorbeugte, wie sich seine Schultern bewegte, er den Nacken reckte, ihm die roten Haare in die Stirn vielen.

Arthur Weasley

Wütend putzte ich auf den Fleck ein, sodass der Tisch wackelte und pustete mir dabei eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Scheiß Haare.

Ich war so konzentriert, meine Wut an dem Fleck auszulassen, dass ich gar nicht merkte, dass der Slytherin-Arsch mich anstarrte und immer noch nur doof rum stand und nicht putzte!

"Was starrt du so, du Bastard! Du sollst putzen!", fuhr ich ihn also wieder an und starrte böse zu ihm rüber. Ich hatte keinen Bock auch noch das Essen zu verpassen, weil WIEDER so eine SLYTHERINARSCHLOCH meinte mich ärgern zu müssen. Diese dämlich, arroganten... Grrr...

Theodore Nott schrieb

"Pass auf was du sagst, Zwerg!", zischte ich wütend zurück. Niemand sagte mir nach, dass ich ein Bastard war. Ich war reinblütig, auch wenn meine Familie verarmt war!

"Kümmer dich um den Fleck. Wenn ich schon sehe, was du in Tränke angerichtet hast ist Putzen wohl das einzige wozu du gut bist."

Allerdings viel mir dann noch etwas ein und ich grinste ihn süffisant an: "Na, vielleicht nicht das einzige. Mir fiele da noch etwas ein..."

Arthur Weasley

Zwerg?! Was fiel dem denn ein?

Wenn das überhaupt möglich war, dann wurde mein Blick noch wütenden und ich brauchte alle meine Selbstkontrolle, um mich nicht einfach auf den Kerl zu stürzen und ihn zu schlagen.

"Ich sage was ich will, du arrogantes Arschloch!"

Der wagte es doch tatsächlich! Ich war GUT in Tränke! Was konnte ich dafür wenn der beschissene Malfoy mir was in den Trank warf! Bastard!

Und sein dämliches Grinsen machte mich nur noch wütender. Der sollte PUTZEN und nicht blöde grinsen!

Theodore Nott

Ich reagierte gar nicht mehr, blieb stehen und blickte etwas an die Decke. Der Hitzkopf musste sich erstmal abregen. So wurde er nie mit dem Putzen fertig.

Ich betrachtete mir die Inhalte der Phiolen, Gläser und Schalen im Schrank hinter dem Lehrerpult und stellte fest, dass sich nichts Interessantes darin verbarg. McNair hatte mir schon besseres gezeigt. Sowieso hatte er meistens die interessantesten Ideen. Nur zu Schade, dass er sexuell zu nichts zu gebrauchen war. Das einzige, was ihm eine wirkliche Reaktion entlockte war, wenn er irgendetwas aufschneiden oder auf ähnliche Weise 'untersuchen' konnte. Er wollte Medi-Zauberer werden, aber ich würde ihm eher Metzger empfehlen. Er kümmerte sich nämlich im Grunde nie um das Überleben seiner "Patienten" oder "Forschungsobjekte".

Ich bleib in meinen Gedanken versunken, bis ich eine Bewegung im Raum bemerkte, die nicht dem üblichen Putzen entsprach. Ich blickte mich sofort nach dem Rotschopf um, aber er zog nur seinen Umhang aus. Er war leicht verschwitzt. Schien anstrengend zu sein.

Er entblößte weitere leicht zu eng und zu knapp sitzende Kleidung, schmale Hüften und einen Streifen nackte Haut, wenn er sich streckte, um weiter zu putzen.

Dafür, dass er sonst eher ein halbes Hemd war, war sein Po rund und voll. Und so hatte ich ein neues Objekt meiner Betrachtungen gefunden.

Arthur Weasley

Blödes Arschloch...

Der rührte immer noch keinen Finger, aber ich hatte keine Lust das Abendessen zu verpassen, also machte ich weiter.

Den Tisch bekam ich noch relativ einfach sauber, aber dabei wurde mir ziemlich warm, sodass ich schließlich meinen Umhang auszog und über die Bank warf, bevor ich mich dem fiesen eingebrannten Dreck in meinem Kessel zuwandte, wofür ich mich ziemlich in das stinkende Ding reinlehnen musste. Bäh! Wenigstens war der explosive Siff nicht mehr drin. Dafür waren die Reste noch hartnäckiger als auf dem Tisch und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich den Kerl mit meinem Schwamm beworfen hatte, den könnte ich jetzt wirklich gut brauchen...

Theodore Nott

Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als er sich nun tatsächlich vorbeugte um den Boden des Kessels zu schrubben. Wirklich nette Aussicht.

Ich stand auf und trat leisen Schrittes hinter ihn. So wütend und eifrig am Putzen wie er war, hätte er mich vermutlich aber so oder so nicht gehört.

Ich handelte schnell; Ich legte einen Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn nach unten gedrückt zu halten und mit der anderen griff ich feste nach seiner Hüfte, ehe ich mein Becken feste gegen sein Hinterteil drückte.

Ich beugte mich vor, presste dabei meinen Schritt noch enger gegen ihn und raunte ihm heiß ins Ohr: "Wo du das Wort Arschloch doch so gerne hast - ich würde deins gerne mal sehen."

Arthur Weasley schrieb

Ich war mehr als erschrocken, als mich auf einmal eine Hand im Nacken packte und ziemlich unbequem weiter in den Kessel drückte, während ich auch noch merkte, wie er sich gegen meinen Hintern presste.

Hilfe!

Was sollte denn das?! Was wurde das? War das seine Kranke Art mich noch weiter zu ärgern, weil Worte nicht mehr reichten?!

_"Wo du das Wort Arschloch doch so gerne hast - ich würde deins gerne mal sehen."_

Was, was?! Der war ja wohl komplett bescheuert!

"Fick dich! Und nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von mir!", ich zappelte in seinem festen Griff und trat nach seinem Fuß, der ja irgendwo hinter mir sein musste.

Theodore Nott schrieb

Ich amüsierte mich noch etwas mehr über ihn und antwortete mit einem schlichten: "Nein, das werde ich nicht tun."

Und das galt für beide seiner Aussagen. Ich hatte wirklich besseres vor.

Ich zischte, als mein Schienbein unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit seinem Fuß schloss. Autsch! Als Revanche trat ich ihm feste von hinten ins Knie, so dass es gegen den schmiedeeisernen Kessel knallte. "Schlampe", kommentierte ich sein Verhalten und ich drückte meine Hand um seinen Nacken zusammen.

"Hat dir noch nie jemand gesagt, dass du dein Temperament zügeln solltest?"

Arthur Weasley

Sein Fuß kollidierte heftig mit meiner Kniebeuge, sodass ich einknickte und mir nicht nur ordentlich das Knie am Kessel anschlug, sondern auch noch schmerzhaft mit dem Bauch auf den Kesselrand fiel. Scheiße!

Ich konnte ein leises, schmerzvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrückte und presste die Augen zu und die Kiefer aufeinander, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen.

"Bastard!", fauchte ich, klang jedoch leider nicht ganz so scharf, wie ich gerne geklungen hätte.

Mein Temperament ging absolut niemanden etwas an! Der war doch selber Schuld, dass er es abbekommen hatte! Was nerven mich diese scheiß Slytherins auch dauernd!

Theodore Nott schrieb

Ich hörte ihm an, dass er sich offensichtlich wehgetan hatte und er darüber wohl etwas seiner Wut vergessen hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als den Klang seiner Stimme zu genießen.

Ich griff in sein Hemd und zog es ihm, da wo es überhaupt noch steckte, aus den Hosen und schob es hoch.

Er war wirklich schmal, eigentlich sogar etwas zu dünn. Ich streichelte seinen Rücken und schließlich fuhr meine Hand auch herum über seinen Bauch. Aber er war schön warm. Lebendig. Ein Körper, in dem ein wacher Geist wohnte. Ich konnte verstehen, wieso McNair verstehen wollte, wie so ein Wunderwerk funktioniert. Aber viel interessanter fand ich den Geist darin und gerade hatte ich einen Geist vor mir, den man bändigen sollte.

Meine Finger huschten über seinen Bauch, spielten kurz mit seinem Bauchnabel und fuhren dann hören, bis ich eine seiner Brustwarzen fand. Leicht hart. War ihm kalt? Oder hatte er Angst? Ich kniff feste hinein, war aber schon bereit ihn fest zu halten, wenn er sich wieder wehren würde.

Arthur Weasley

So langsam bekam ich doch etwas Panik! Was machte der?! Wieso begrapschte der mich?! Außerdem hatte der scheiß-kalte Hände, die mir gleich mal eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagten. Eine sehr unangenehme. Was zum Henker hatte der vor?! Der sollte mich nicht begrabbeln.

"Du sollst deine dreckigen Finger von mir nehmen du Bastard!", wollte ich es mir natürlich nicht gefallen lassen, dass er mich so begrapschte und mir sogar in die Brustwarze kniff. Ich versuchte erneut nach ihm zu treten und ihn wegzudrücken, denn immerhin hatte ich meine Hände noch frei.

Theodore Nott

Wie erwartet begann er erneut zu zappeln und mein Griff wurde wieder fester. Mit meiner Hand in seinem Nacken hielt ich ihn bewusst auf Abstand, so dass seine Hände mich nicht erreichen konnten. Er war immer noch zwischen mir und dem Kessel eingeklemmt und auf seine Füße passte ich nun gut auf.

"Reg dich ab, Kleiner. Ich hab doch noch gar nichts gemacht", forderte ich streng und gab ihm einen festen Schlag auf die Seite seines Hintern.

Das brachte ihn allerdings nur erneut zum Hampeln, ich griff nach seiner Krawatte und zog daran. Ich schnürte ihm die Luft ab und ehe er auf die Idee kam, deswegen noch mehr zu zappeln zischte ich: "Stillhalten, oder ich zieh fester!"

Arthur Weasley schrieb

Noch?! Was sollte das heißen, was HATTE der VOR?!

Und dann schlug er mir auch noch auf den Hintern! Ich wehrte mich natürlich erneut, so etwas musste ich mir doch wirklich nicht bieten lassen, als er Kerl auch noch an meiner Krawatte zog, was mich röcheln ließ.

_"Stillhalten, oder ich zieh fester!"_

Ich schluckte Mühsam und erstarrte, ersticken wollte ich nun wirklich nicht. Aber so langsam bekam ich wirklich Angst. Wir waren eingeschlossen, ich hatte keinen Zauberstab und er war kräftiger als ich...

"Was hast du vor du Widerling?", zügelte ich zumindest die Wut in meiner Stimme nicht.

Theodore Nott schrieb

"Wenn du das jetzt noch nicht begriffen hast, bist du wohl zu jung, um das wissen zu dürfen."

Ich ließ den Druck auf die Krawatte wieder los. Nun war er richtig sauer, aber er hielt ganz brav ganz still.

Mit meinen Füßen zwischen seinen schob ich seine Beine weiter auseinander. Ich drückte ihn noch etwas in den Kessel hinein und griff von hinten nach seinem besten Stück.

Meinen Daumen drückte ich zwischen seine Backen und meine restlichen Finger rieben leicht und sanft, das was ich dort fand. Ich lachte als er zuckte und sich wand, aber meine Hand in seinem Nacken, hatte noch kein Bisschen an Druck verloren.

Arthur Weasley

Was sollte DAS denn nun schon wieder heißen?! Klang ja fast als würde er...

Und meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der mir auf einmal voll in den Schritt fasste. _Oh nein! Das passiert doch jetzt nicht wirklich oder?!_

Jetzt war ich definitiv panisch und startete noch einen ziemlich verzweifelten Versuch mich zu befreien, drückte mich mit den Händen am Kesselrand davon weg und versuchte ihn zurückzudrängen, alles andere hatte er mir schon versperrt.

Ich wusste doch nicht mal wer das war!

Theodore Nott

Er baute einiges an Kraft auf, Angst beflügelte wohl und ich hatte gute Mühe ihn festzuhalten. Ich kniff feste in seinen Hoden und warnte noch einmal: "Ich hatte doch Stillhalten gesagt!"

Kurz nahm ich die Hand zwischen seinen Beinen hervor, um ihm erneut auf den Hintern zu schlagen. Fester dieses Mal.

"Es ist genau wie mit dem Putzen. Entweder du bist brav und alles ist schnell vorbei, oder du ziehst es mit deinem Temperament unnötig in die Länge."

Ich schob meine Hand erneut zwischen seine Beine und streichelte, was ich eben noch feste zusammengepresst hatte.

Arthur Weasley

Ich wollte aber nicht brav sein! Der sollte seine dreckigen Griffel von mir nehmen! Und aufhören mir weh zu tun! Arschloch!

Und dann schlug der mir schon wieder auf den Hintern! Das tat weh verdammt noch mal!

Der sollte mich nicht anfassen! Oh mein Gott, wie lange war es noch bis zum Abendessen?! Wann kam Slughorn um mich zu erlösen?

"Widerling! Nimm deine dreckigen Griffel von mir!"

Verlegte ich mich wieder darauf ihn zu beschimpften.

Theodore Nott

"Da ich bisher noch nichts geputzt habe, dürften meine Hände, wesentlich sauberer sein, als die deinen", teilte ich ihm in aller Seelenruhe mit und machte weiter.

Ich rieb, streichelte, ertastete und erkundete. Aber der Stoff der beschissenen Muggelhosen war wohl zu dick. Ich zog ihn an der Krawatte etwas vom Kessel weg, damit meine Hand zwischen ihn und den eisernen Rand passte und ich öffnete seine Hosen.

Arthur Weasley

Widerlicher Besserwisser!

"An deinen Finger klebt Dreck, den man nicht sehen oder abwaschen kann!"

Slytherindreck! Widerlicher ekeliger Kerl!

Der zog schon wieder an meiner Krawatte, aber damit hatte er mich nun ein Stück aus dem Kessel geholt, was langsam auch sehr unbequem wurde, aber dann wagte er doch tatsächlich meine Hose zu öffnen!

Mit beiden freien Händen packte ich seine und schob sie weg.

"Lass das, du Ekel!"

Theodore Nott

Ich seufzte genervt, hatte aber ganz schön mit ihm zu kämpfen als er wieder so zappelte. Ich ließ seinen Nacken los, aber nur um mich daran zu machen den Griff umzudrehen. Nun griff er nicht mehr meine Hände, sondern ich seine.

Ich drehte ihm den Arm um, und nutze die Zeit um ihn aus dem Topf zu ziehen und gegen das Lehrerpult zu rammen.

Ich griff ihn mir, zog ihn mit, einmal drum herum, bis wir dahinter standen und zog ihm seine Krawatte aus. Mit dem Knie hinter ihn gepresst und meinem Becken wieder gegen seins, hielt ich ihn dort fest, bis ich seine Krawatte loswurde, und sie um seine Handgelenke binden konnte.

So eine verdammte Scheiße. Das artete wirklich in Handarbeit aus, wenn man seinen Zauberstab nicht hatte. Und dabei kannte ich so einen guten Fesselzauber. Ich schnürte die Krawatte fest, so fest wie der Stoff es eben zuließ. Seine Durchblutung war mir herzlich egal. Die sollte, wenn möglich, gleich sowieso ordentlich umgeleitet werden.

Arthur Weasley

Fast, FAST hätte ich es geschafft, aber der Kerl ließ einfach meinen Nacken los und hatte so ziemlich schnell wieder meine Hände gepackt.

Aber als er mich dann ziemlich heftig gegen das Lehrerpult rammte, hatte ich sowieso erst mal mit dem Schmerz in meiner Hüfte zu kämpfen, die heftig pochte. Scheiße war der brutal!

Der sollte weggehen! Und seine Finger von mir lassen... So langsam hatte ich echt Angst...

Vor allem, als er dann auch noch meine Hände sehr unbequem auf den Rücken band und ziemlich abschnürte.

Ich kämpfte die Tränen nieder, nein, diese Befriedigung KONNTE ich ihm nicht auch noch gönnen!

Auch wenn ich langsam wirklich eingesehen hatte, dass Zappeln sinnlos war...

Theodore Nott

"Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass all das nichts bringt? Die Blödheit der Gryffindors ist echt unendlich..."

Zumindest sagte ich das, innerlich atmete ich auf, dass er endlich wieder still lag. Auch mich kostete dieses Debakel hier Kraft.

"Und wenn du dich nicht ganz so sehr anstellen würdest, würdest du vielleicht auch einsehen, dass das hier durchaus keine schlimme Erfahrung sein muss." Ich ließ allerdings keinen Zweifel daran, dass das eine schlimme Erfahrung sein konnte.

Ich stützte mich mit meiner Hand auf seinen unteren Rücken, damit sein Oberkörper flach auf dem Pult liegen blieb und ich ihn runterdrücken konnte. Mit meinem Fuß trat ich seine Beine erneut auseinander und versuchte zum zweiten Mal seine Hose zu öffnen.

Arthur Weasley

_"Hast du endlich eingesehen, dass all das nichts bringt? Die Blödheit der Gryffindors ist echt unendlich..."_

Diese Worte machten mich natürlich gleich wieder wütend, aber was er weiter sagte entsetzte mich dann doch wieder, sodass ich mich nicht rührte.

_"Und wenn du dich nicht ganz so sehr anstellen würdest, würdest du vielleicht auch einsehen, dass das hier durchaus keine schlimme Erfahrung sein muss."_

KEINE schlechte Erfahrung?! Der war Slytherin! Was bitte konnte gut sein, was die mit einem anstellten?! Und das hier... Machte mir sowieso Angst. Wo bitte konnte eine Vergewaltigung denn gut sein?! Der hatte mich doch schon gefesselt!

"Arschloch. Das wirst du büßen!"

Theodore Nott

"Vielleicht werd ich das", räumte ich ein, aber dann riss ich mit einem "vielleicht aber auch nicht", seine Hosen endlich runter.

Und entblößt wurde mir ein voller, runder, entgegen gestreckter Po, der an einer Seite schon leicht rot war, von den Schlägen die er kassiert hatte.

Ich strich mit meinen kalten Fingern über die gerötete Stelle, ich streichelte seine volle Pobacke und kniff dann hinein.

Mhm... er hatte einen herrlichen Hintern. Hätte man gar nicht geahnt, wenn man ihm nur so im Flur entgegen gelaufen wäre.

Arthur Weasley

Meine Hose wanderte zu den Knöcheln und nicht nur die kalte Luft, sondern auch seine eisigen Finger ließen mir eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken wandern, die genauso unangenehm war wie die erste.

Es wurde schwerer die Tränen zu unterdrücken, auch weil die Panik immer mehr in mir hoch kroch. Er hatte Recht... Slughorn würde mir sowieso nicht glauben, der Typ konnte mich nicht leiden...

Und dann kniff der mich auch noch.

"Ey! Nimm die Finger da weg!", konnte ich nur protestieren, er hatte mich ja ordentlich fest gepinnt.

Theodore Nott

Ich lachte, als er wohl aus Reflex, um von meinen Fingern wegzukommen, die Pobacken zusammenkniff. "Hast du schon vergessen? Ich hab gesagt, dass ich was sehen will...", erinnerte ich ihn und schob mit meinen Fingern seine Backen auseinander.

Ich spürte die Hitze, die er von dort aus ausstrahlte und amüsierte mich, dass der enge Muskelring zuckte, als ich mit einem Finger darüber strich.

Ich ließ meinen Finger allerdings tiefer streicheln. Ich kitzelte ihn hinter den Hoden, griff sie und rollte sie sachte in meiner Hand.

Ja, der Junge hatte eindeutig noch einen Wachstumsschub vor sich...

Arthur Weasley

Oh Merlin! Der meinte es tatsächlich ernst! Der schob seine kalten Finger zwischen meine Pobacken und tatsche da herum!

Und mir war das ganze wohl peinlicher als ihm, wahrscheinlich errötete ich gerade ziemlich. So ein Mist, dass Mom mir die Haare geschnitten hatte, sonst hätte ich mich nun dahinter verstecken können...

Der sollte die Finger da wegnehmen... Da wollte ich von keinem Jungen angefasst werden und ganz sicher nicht von einem schleimigen Slytherin wie dem da!

Theodore Nott schrieb

Er war verspannt, und total verkrampft und nur meine Füße zwischen seinen, verhinderten, dass er die Beine zusammenklemmte.

Da musste ich wohl Geduld haben. Hinter mir suchte ich etwas auf dem Regal. Ein Öl oder ein Fett, ich fand schließlich Feenmilch und holte mir die kleine Phiole und schraubte den Deckel mit einer Hand ab. Ich tauchte meine Finger hinein und schob sie zurück zwischen seine Beine.

Ich machte weiter damit, seine Hoden zu massieren, zu kneten und zu streicheln und ab und zu auch weiter nach vorne zu greifen und ihn auch dort zu berühren.

Das würde dauern, aber ich hatte Zeit.

Arthur Weasley

Auf einmal zog er die Hand weg und ich hoffte schon, dass er das ganze als Scherz aufdecken würde, aber er ließ mich kein bisschen los und ich hörte auch, dass er an irgendwas hantierte, denn ich hörte leises Klappern und roch schließlich den Vanilleduft, der typisch war für Feenmilch.

Was hatte der jetzt damit vor?!

Ich erfuhr es kaum Sekunden später, als seine Hand erneut zwischen meine Beine zurückkehrte, nun glitschig und kalt von der Feenmilch.

Das war ja so erniedrigend...

"Hör auf damit!"

Theodore Nott

"Warum wehrst du dich so sehr gegen das Unvermeidliche? Du machst es dir und mir nur unnötig schwer."

Es war wenig Wut hinter seinen Worten und ich unterließ es ihn erneut zu maßregeln, obwohl sein Hintern sich quasi für weitere Schläge anbot. Ein wenig mehr Röte würde den vollen Backen sicher nicht Schaden.

Ich machte weiter, aber er war viel zu wütend, geängstigt und verkrampft, um überhaupt eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Sein Widerstand musste zuvor noch schwächer werden.

Ich nahm seine Hoden in die Hand und rollte sie zwischen meinen Fingern.

"Bist du Jungfrau?", wollte ich von ihm wissen.

Arthur Weasley

_"Bist du Jungfrau?"_

_Hiernach wohl nicht mehr..._, dachte ich beschämt und immer noch wütend, da mein Körper sich selbstständig machte und so langsam auf seine Berührungen reagierte.

"Was geht dich das an, du Arsch?!" wollte ich DEM da sicherlich nicht sagen, dass ich tatsächlich noch Jungfrau war. Und das eigentlich was Männer anging auch bleiben wollte.

Was Frauen anging schwärmte ich schon länger für Molly Prewett, eine kleine Pummelige Viertklässlerin, aber so verdammt süß und nett...

Theodore Nott

Ich grinste schief. "Ich bezweifle, dass ich hier im Moment der Arsch bin."

"Mhm, du hast es also noch nie getan? Hat dir denn schon mal eine deinen Schwanz gelutscht?!"

Meine Hand arbeitete natürlich weiter, wenn ich ihn ablenkte, würde er nicht mehr bewusst die Reaktionen seines Körpers unterdrücken.

Arthur Weasley

_"Ich bezweifle, dass ich hier im Moment der Arsch bin."_

_Oh doch! Ein Riesenarsch! Und das nicht nur im Moment sondern immer und ewig! Allein weil du ein Slytherin bist!_, fauchte ich in Gedanken, aber bevor ich es aussprechen konnte, brachten mich seine weiteren Worte wieder zum erröten und damit auch zu anderen Gedanken.

_"Mhm, du hast es also noch nie getan? Hat dir denn schon mal eine deinen Schwanz gelutscht?!"_

"Das geht dich ebenso wenig etwas an!"

Und ich errötete wohl noch heftiger vor Wut und Scham und konnte die Tränen kaum noch unterdrücken...

Theodore Nott

Seine Stimme brach und mein Lächeln wurde süffisanter. Es befriedigte mich ungemein, dass nun nicht nur sein Gesicht bald die Farbe seiner Haare annahm, sondern dass er endlich zu verzweifeln begann.

"Nicht? Hättest du aber sicher gern. Ich wette, du stellst dir das fast jede Nacht vor, wenn du im Bett liegst. Wie es wäre, wenn sie ihre Lippen für dich öffnet und deinen Schwanz in den Mund nimmt. Wenn sie an ihm leckt und an ihm saugt."

Ich wusste, dass so gut wie alle Fünfzehnjährigen ständig daran dachten und die meisten von ihnen waren auch noch überzeugt davon, dass man sich dafür schämen müsste. Zhzhzh, zu viel Moral, diese Gryffindors.

Arthur Weasley

Ich presste die Augen zu und wünschte mir, dass ich meine Hände frei hätte, um mir die Ohren zuzuhalten. Ich wollte nicht hören, was er sagte und ich wollte dieses Bild nicht in meinem Kopf haben!

Außerdem wollte ich, dass er verschwand und mich in Ruhe ließ, einfach nur in Ruhe! Das war alles so beschämend!

Eine Antwort fiel mir darauf nicht ein und so langsam traute ich meiner Stimme auch nicht mehr, sodass ich die Lippen aufeinander presste und beharrlich schwieg.

Aber dass jemand kam um mich zu retten wäre auch wieder peinlich... So sollte mich niemand sehen...

Theodore Nott

"Ich rede mit dir!", zischte ich ihm zu und es erfolgte ein weiterer Schlag auf seinen Hintern.

"Oder willst du mit deinen Schweigen sagen, dass du dir viel eher einen Mann vorstellst, der dich lutscht bis du nicht mehr kannst?"

Ich drückte seine Hoden wieder fester zusammen, aber dieses Mal war es nur eine Warnung, ein Erschrecken. Ich tat ihm nicht weh. Dennoch lachte ich, weil sich seine Schultern schon reflexartig verkrampft hatten.

Ich behielt meine Finger, um seine Männlichkeit, aber meinen Daumen schob ich hoch, damit er gegen seine Öffnung reiben konnte.

Arthur Weasley

Natürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als er mir wieder auf den Hintern schlug und dann auch noch unangenehm meine Hoden zusammendrückte.

Bastard.

Musste der mich so quälen?! Konnte er nicht einfach weiter machen, damit ich es hinter mir hatte?! Wieso musste der mich auch noch demütigen?!

Die antwort lag ja eigentlich auf der Hand: Das war eben ein Slytherin!

"Ich rede aber nicht mit dir...", antwortete ich trotzig und ignorierte seinen ekelhaften Kommentar. Nein, einen Mann würde ich mir da nicht vorstellen, ganz sicher nicht.

Theodore Nott schrieb

Ich seufzte übertrieben. "Du machst es dir so schwer. Es fragt dich niemand ob du reden willst oder nicht."

Ich schlug erneut auf seinen Hintern. Meine Hand klatschte laut auf. "Möchtest du nicht mitzählen?" Meine Hand schlug erneut zu und wieder und wieder und wieder. Meine Hand fand einen Rhythmus fand und langsam spürte ich das milde Brennen, dass sich auf seinem Po noch viel schlimmer anfühlen musste.

Arthur Weasley

_"Du machst es dir so schwer. Es fragt dich niemand ob du reden willst oder nicht."_

Nein, es fragte mich ja auch niemand, ob ich das hier wollte, dass er mich betatschte und demütigte und dabei mit mir redete, wie mit einem unartigen Kind.

Widerlicher Bastard!

Und der schlug mir schon wieder auf den Hintern!

_"Möchtest du nicht mitzählen?"_

_Was mitzählen?_, fragte ich mich noch, als er mir schon wieder auf den Hintern schlug, und noch mal und noch mal. Und so langsam tat es wirklich ziemlich weh, es brannte richtig! Und ich konnte nichts tun, um ihn davon abzuhalten...

"Verdammt! Kannst du es nicht endlich hinter dich bringen?!"

Theodore Nott

"Reden solltest du eben. Jetzt sollst du zählen!", betonte ich mit einem besonders kräftigen Schlag.

Seine Backen hatten schon ein hell leuchtendes Rot angenommen.

Mhm... er wusste ja noch gar nicht, wie sensibel sein Po gleich sein würde. Ich grinste hämisch. Wenn er wirklich nichts fühlen wollte, machte er sich selbst das gerade schwer.

Arthur Weasley

"Bastard!"

Wie ich es hasste wenn Leute mir vorschrieben, was ich tun sollte! Und gerade so ein Slytherinbastard...

Mir war immer mehr zum heulen zu Mute, ich wollte hier weg und raus, weg von dem Ekel...

Und mein Po brannte wirklich ordentlich, besonders von dem letzten Schlag und so langsam merkte ich auch ein sehr unangenehmes Pulsieren in meinen Handgelenken, die wohl ziemlich abgeschnürt waren...

Theodore Nott

Das klang schon ziemlich gepresst, aber nachgeben tat er offensichtlich immer noch nicht. Ich schlug noch einmal kräftiger zu. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm auf keinen Fall nachgeben durfte. Er musste wissen, wer Kontrolle über diese Situation hatte und dass es auf keinen Fall er war.

Außerdem hatte ich Spaß daran. Es erregte mich, wie seine Schultern sich für jeden Schlag anspannten, wie sich seine Brauen in Schmerz zusammen zogen. Wie er immer wieder die Luft anhielt um es auszuhalten. Dass seine Haut langsam zu spannen begann und immer heißer wurde und wie meine Hand immer kurz einen weißen Abdruck auf dem sonst roten Hintern hinterließ.

Arthur Weasley

Der macht wirklich weiter! Wollte der im ernst, dass ich hier anfing die Schläge zu zählen?! Der war doch echt mal komplett bekloppt dieser Typ!

Wieso konnte mich niemand erlösen?!

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen gab ich schließlich doch nach und presste ein "Eins, du verdammter Bastard!", hervor.

Bei den nächsten zwei Schlägen genauso, nichts würde mich kurieren davon, diese Bastarde zu beleidigen, nicht einmal diese Demütigung, die ich hier gerade ertragen musste.

Ich blinzelte Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln fort...

Theodore Nott

Ich lachte, als er schließlich doch zählte und als letzten Strohhalm zu den Beschimpfungen griff.

Ich ließ ihn noch bis Fünf zählen, hört dann aber mit den Schlägen auf. Natürlich nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal in eine der runden Backen hinein gekniffen zu haben.

Ich beugte mich runter und leckte über eine der mir entgegen gestreckten vollen Backen.

Sogar gegen meine Zunge fühlten sie sich heiß an. Ich pustete gegen die feuchte Spur und grinste noch mehr, über die Gänsehaut, die sich daraufhin über seinem unteren Rücken und Po ausbreitete.

"Na, fühlt sich das gut an?"

Ich tauchte meine Finger erneut in die Milch und streichelte ihm mit der wundheilenden, kühlen Flüssigkeit über den Po, den ich dabei sanft knetete. Ohne ihm dabei noch mehr Schmerzen zuzufügen.

Arthur Weasley

Endlich hörte er auf damit, aber dafür fühlte ich seine Zunge über die brennende Haut lecken. Igitt! Aber der kalte Luftzug als er pustete war tatsächlich angenehm kühlend...

"Na fühlt sich das gut an?"

Auf jeden Fall besser, als wenn er mich schlug! Aber das würde ich dem Arsch wohl kaum gestehen...

Ich gab einen knurrigen Laut von mir und verweigerte die Antwort in der Hoffnung, dass er mich nicht wieder schlagen würde, aber stattdessen tauchte er seine Hand in die Feenmilch, die sich äußerst wohltuend und angenehm auf meiner geschändeten Haut anfühlte...

Das war sehr viel besser... Aber das würde ich ihm definitiv nicht sagen...

Theodore Nott

Ich sah wie er sich wieder entspannte, er merkte es nicht, aber ich brauchte kaum mehr Druck, um ihn unten zu halten. Meine Hand dort liegen zu haben reichte. Er hatte sich ergeben.

Meine Hand knetete weiter seine vollen Pobacken, die voller waren, als meine Hand greifen konnte, aber dabei richtig fest und von straffer Haut überzogen.

Ich streichelte auch die Oberkanten seiner Schenkel und bald wagte ich mich auch wieder zwischen seine Backen, wo meine Finger seinen Spalt entlang glitten. Immer häufiger ließ ich meine Finger dazwischen gleiten und massierte ihn auch dort.

Arthur Weasley

Ich hatte mich wohl endgültig ergeben und meinen Widerstand fallen lassen...

Aber die angenehm kühlende und wohltuende Wirkung der Feenmilch nebelte mich ein und ließ mich den Schmerz vergessen, den er mir gerade zugefügt hatte.

Das ganze war immer noch beschämend und Angst einflößend, aber zumindest wurde mir nicht mehr der Hintern versohlt wie einem unartigen Kind. Das ich definitiv nicht mehr war!

Seine Berührungen waren mir immer noch unangenehm, aber vielleicht wäre es schneller vorbei, wenn ich mich nicht mehr wehren würde? Das war es doch sicher, was er wollte, diesen Sieg über mich...

Theodore Nott

Er wurde ruhiger und entspannter und auch die Beschimpfungen hatte aufgehört. So wurde das ja langweilig.

Aber es gab mir auch die Chance um endlich weiter zu gehen. Ich umkreiste mit einem Finger seine enge Öffnung, was zwar noch ein Zucken zur Folge hatte, aber immerhin nicht wieder in einem heftigen Ausbruch endete.

Mit Druck öffnete ich den engen Muskelring und schob meinen Finger hinein.

Arthur Weasley

Oh Merlin! Was tat er denn da jetzt?! Reichte es dem Bastard immer noch nicht?! Musste er mich noch mehr demütigen?!

Natürlich zuckte ich zusammen, als er in Orte vordrang, die eindeutig zu privat waren und wo ich das überhaupt nicht wollte. Nur konnte ich mich nicht entwinden, der Schreibtisch war im Weg und meine Arme waren gefesselt. Zudem war sein Gewicht auf mir, das mich auf den Schreibtisch drückte.

"Hör auf damit!", wollte ich nicht betteln und kratzte meine letzten Reste Wut und Zorn zusammen.

Ich würde keinen Slytherin anbetteln!

Theodore Nott

Ich ignorierte ihn völlig. Natürlich verspannte er sich. Er kniff die Popbacken zusammen und der Ring um meinen Finger verengte sich.

Wieder grinste ich fies und drückte den Finger nun erst Recht in seinen Körper.

"Es tut weh, wenn du dich verspannst. Merkst du's?"

Und zum Beweis zog ich meinen Finger ruckartig ein kleines Stück nach hinten und stieß ihn wieder hinein.

Er hielt meinen Finger mit seinen Muskeln wirklich eng fest, aber auch sonst spürte ich eindeutig, dass er das eindeutig noch nie gemacht hat. Zu feste war die Öffnung, die meinen Finger umschloss.

Arthur Weasley

Und natürlich tat er nicht das, was ich wollte... Was anderes hatte ich eigentlich nicht erwartet...

_"Es tut weh, wenn du dich verspannst. Merkst du's?"_

_Natürlich merke ich das, du Arschloch!_ Besonders als er dann auch noch meinte mir das beweisen zu müssen und seinen Finger heftig in mich rammte, sodass ich ordentlich zusammenzuckte und mich natürlich noch mehr verkrampfte und die Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

"Du verdammter Bastard...", klang meine Stimme jetzt leider mehr nach einem Jammern, als wütend und es wurde schwerer die Tränen nieder zu kämpfen.

Theodore Nott

So gefiel mit seine Stimme schon viel besser. Ich hörte Schmerz und ich hörte Demütigung.

"Solltest du wirklich solche Dinge sagen, wenn ich gerade DAS hier tun kann?", fragte ich rhetorisch nach und presste einen zweiten Finger in die ziemlich verspannte Öffnung.

"Weißt du, dass es reißen kann? Es hört dann von alleine nicht auf zu bluten. Was würdest du Madam Poppins erzählen, wie das passiert ist? Oder deinen Klassenkameraden, wenn sie fragen, wieso du im Unterricht nicht richtig sitzen kannst?"

Fragte ich provokant und genoss die Macht, die ich auf ihn ausübte und wie klar ich ihn in der Hand hatte. Ich genoss es sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht zu sehen, und seine verspannten Schultern.

Arthur Weasley

_"Solltest du wirklich solche Dinge sagen, wenn ich gerade DAS hier tun kann?"_

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir dabei ein Schmerzenslaut entkam. Dieser verdammte, verfluchte Arschkeks!

_Ich bringe dich um! Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege bringe ich dich um!_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf, als sich die erste Träne den Weg über meine Wange bahnte, heiß und feucht.

_"Weißt du, dass es reißen kann? Es hört dann von alleine nicht auf zu bluten. Was würdest du Madam Poppins erzählen, wie das passiert ist? Oder deinen Klassenkameraden, wenn sie fragen, wieso du im Unterricht nicht richtig sitzen kannst?"_

Das wusste ich nicht und das wollte ich nicht wissen! Und sicherlich nicht erfahren, wie sich das anfühlen würde! Die Panik in mir wuchs noch etwas mehr, wie ein schwarzes Loch in meinem Inneren, das alle anderen Gefühle verschlang. Das würde er mir doch nicht wirklich antun...?

"Nein..." war meine Stimme nun belegt und keine Spur von Wut oder Zorn zu hören, die ich aber auch nicht mehr empfand...

Theodore Nott

Ich lachte. "Nein was?"

Er weinte! Ich beugte mich vor und leckte die Träne weg. Ich genoss den salzigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge und dass er angewidert das Gesicht verzog. Selbst dadurch verengte sich der Muskelring erneut.

"Na, na, na. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du dich entspannten solltest."

Ich gab ihm keine Pause, ich bewegte meine Finger in ihm unaufhörlich, wenn auch nur ein bisschen. Allzu leicht haben sollte er es ja nicht, aber ich wollte auch nicht, dass der Ring einriss. Wo bliebe denn dann mein Spaß?

Arthur Weasley

Angeekelt und angespannte versuchte ich mich weg zu winden, als er mir mit dieser ekelig schleimigen Zunge über die Wange leckte, aber natürlich funktionierte das auch nicht...

_"Na, na, na. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass du dich entspannten solltest."_

Und WIE bitte sollte ich das machen?! Verdammtes, verficktes, scheiß Arschloch!

Ich wollte weg... Oder meinen Zauberstab haben und diesen Bastard dafür bestrafen... Aber erst mal weg hier...

Ich presste die Augen zu und versuchte auszublenden, was er mir da antat, mich an einen anderen Ort zu denken, während ich die Nägel tief in meine Handballen grub...

Theodore Nott

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, und Tränen liefen weiterhin seine Wangen hinab.

"Hey, hier geblieben", mahnte ich und bewegte meine Finger etwas stärker in ihm. Mittlerweile hatte ich es nicht mehr nur darauf angelegt ihn zu quälen. Ich bewegte meine Finger systematisch. Ich wollte ihn weiten. Ich spreizte die Finger, schob sie langsam hinein und hinaus und bewegte sie im Kreis, um den engen Muskelring in alle Richtungen zu dehnen und zu weiten.

Schließlich ertastete ich auch den kleinen Nervenknoten in ihm. "Kennst du das?", drückte ich mit einem Finger dagegen.

Arthur Weasley

_"Hey, hier geblieben"_

Natürlich schaffte der Bastard es mich ins hier und jetzt zurück zu reißen. Nicht, dass ich dem Gefühl seiner Finger, die meinen Muskel weiter dehnten als jemals zuvor und als ich jemals gewollt hätte, hätte entrinnen können...

_"Kennst du das?"_

Nein! Scheiße, definitiv nicht!

Ich musste ein Jammern unterdrücken, da sich das ausnahmsweise fast gut anfühlte, was mich natürlich noch mehr demütigte. Nichts, was so ein Bastard mit mir machte sollte sich auch noch gut anfühlen!!! Das war widerlich, verdorben und ganz, ganz falsch!

Was stellte der nur mit mir an?!

Theodore Nott

Ich seufzte. "Ich rede mit dir. Es ist unhöflich nicht zu antworten. Dann muss ich dich halt dazu bringen Laut zu geben", benutze ich bewusst einen Terminus, der sonst auf Hunde beschränkt war. Beide Finger rieb ich kräftig gegen diesen Punkt in ihm.

Diese Stelle des Körpers war sensibel wie keine andere, und so gut wie immer überempfindlich.

So sehr wie sie Lust bereitete, konnte sie auch unangenehm sein.

Arthur Weasley schrieb

_"Ich rede mit dir. Es ist unhöflich nicht zu antworten. Dann muss ich dich halt dazu bringen Laut zu geben"_

_Laut zu geben?! Ich bin doch kein Hund du Arsch!_

Auch wenn seine Art mich dazu zu bringen sehr fies war! Und ich biss mir auf die Lippe. Heftig.

Diese Befriedigung würde ich ihm nicht auch noch geben! Auch wenn es schwer war nicht zu jammern und die Tränen konnte ich nun sowieso nicht mehr zurückhalten...

"Nein! Ich kenn es nicht!"

Theodore Nott

Er winselte und die Tränen flossen dick über seine Wangen. Ich lachte und beobachtete meine Finger, die sich immer wieder bis zu den Knöcheln in ihn schoben.

Ich hatte nun eine rhythmische Bewegung aufgebaut. Hinein und Hinaus, wobei ich immer wieder diese Stelle ihn ihm berührte.

"Brav", lobte ich ihn und grinste hämisch. "Und ich wette du wirst dich immer erinnern, wer es dir gezeigt hat."

Arthur Weasley

_"Brav. Und ich wette du wirst dich immer erinnern, wer es dir gezeigt hat."_

Das war so demütigend... Natürlich würde ich mich immer daran erinnern, wie sollte ich so eine Demütigung denn jemals vergessen?!

Wollte er jetzt etwas auch noch genau das hören? Mich noch mehr damit demütigen?! So wie er es die ganze Zeit vorher auch getan hatte... War wohl besser wenn ich gleich nachgab...

"Werd ich nicht..." grummelte ich, was leider mehr weinerlich als böse klang.

Aber sollte ich mich darüber wundern, wenn meine Augen brannten von den salzigen Tränen?

Theodore Nott

Ich lachte ihn aus. "Oh doch, das wirst du."

Ich zog meine Finger aus seiner Öffnung zurück und nahm noch etwas der Feenmilch nach, ehe ich sie erneut in ihm versenkte. Wenigstens gut feucht sollte es sein.

Als ich meine Finger dieses Mal aus ihm zurückzog, griff ich wieder zwischen seine Beine.

Er war halbhart. "Sieh mal einer an. Was für eine Überraschung", verhöhnte ich ihn, wie als hätte ich diese Reaktion seines Körpers nicht geahnt. Ich hatte immer noch feuchte Finger und rieb seinen Penis.

Arthur Weasley

Er lachte! Der Sack lachte mich auch noch aus! Bastard!

_"Oh doch, das wirst du."_

Wie sollte ich es denn jemals vergessen?! Diese Demütigung!

Und natürlich war es damit nicht getan... Ich wurde weiter verspottet... konnte er das nicht einfach beenden und mich in Ruhe lassen?!

War es denn ein Wunder, dass ich halbhart war, bei dem was er mit mir anstellte? Die Reaktionen meines Körpers konnte ich ja leider nicht abstellen...

Besonders als seine kalten, feuchten Finger anfingen meine Erregung zu reiben...

Theodore Nott

Er wurde härter, meine Hand füllte sich mit seinem Fleisch. Sein Körper verspannte sich immer mehr, wollte nicht, aber wegwinden machte ich unmöglich.

"Szszsz. Wieso wehrst du dich gegen das, was du so offensichtlich willst?!"

Ich rieb mit meinen Fingern über die Spitze seiner Reaktion. "Merkst du nicht wie hart du bist? Wegen mir?"

Reflexartig spannten sich die Muskeln in seinen Beinen und in seinem Po immer wieder an.

Mit meinem Daumen berührte ich seine zuckende Öffnung. "Na? Sehnst du dich danach wieder gefüllt zu werden? Meine Finger wieder in die zu spüren?"

Arthur Weasley

_"Szszsz. Wieso wehrst du dich gegen das, was du so offensichtlich willst?!"_

Weil ich es NICHT!!!! wollte! Arschloch! Bastard!

Und dieser verfluchte Körper reagierte auch noch so darauf...

Die Tränen wurden mehr und ich unterdrückte ein Schluchzen...

"Na? Sehnst du dich danach wieder gefüllt zu werden? Meine Finger wieder in die zu spüren?"

Nein, kein bisschen! Überhaupt nicht!

Gar nichts mehr davon, gar nichts! Oder vielleicht doch, damit das alles vorbei sein würde?!

Dennoch antwortete ich darauf nichts...

Theodore Nott

Sein Winseln war mir Antwort genug. Ich nahm die Hand ganz von ihm und öffnete meine Robe, die ich zur Seite schob und dann meine Hose, die ich ein Stück runterrutschen ließ.

Mit einer Hand presste ich ihn immer noch auf den Schriebtisch. Ich rieb mich selbst mit meinen immer noch feuchten Fingern ein. Ich war hart, schon eine ganze Weile, aber ich hatte meine eigene Erregung ignoriert. Es machte doch viel mehr Spaß, wenn man mit ihm spielen konnte.

Arthur Weasley

Er nahm seine Finger von mir und ich hörte das Rascheln von Stoff und das Zippen eines Reisverschlusses...

Würde er es jetzt endlich hinter mich bringen? Ich wollte, dass es vorbei war! Auch wenn ich gleichzeitig verdammte Angst vor dem hatte, was kommen würde. Diese Erniedrigung...

Ich schmeckte Blut und hatte mir wohl auf die Lippe gebissen...

Theodore Nott

Ich führte meinen Ständer mit einer Hand zu seiner, engen feuchten Öffnung und presste dagegen.

Mhmmmm, die Hitze seines Körpers war berauschend und meine Erregung zuckte aus Vorfreude. Ich stieß mein Becken nach vorne und versenkte die Spitze meiner Erregung in ihm, indem ich seinen Widerstand einfach durchbrach. Ich stöhnte befriedigt auf und ließ meine Hände sein Becken greifen.

Arthur Weasley

Scheiße!

Jetzt biss ich mir trotz des Blutes noch mal feste auf die Lippe, das war kein Finger! Das war sehr viel größer! Das tat er mir doch nicht wirklich an?!

Und es tat WEH!

Ich merkte, wir mir etwas blutige Spucke über die Lippe lief und auf den Schreibtisch tropfte und sich zu den nassen Tropfen der Tränen gesellte.

Sein Stöhnen war es dann wohl, was meinen Widerstand brach.

"Zieh es raus! Bitte! Es tut weh!", hatte er soeben meine letzte Barriere gebrochen und ich bettelte.

Bettelte einen Slytherin an... Tiefer konnte ich wirklich nicht mehr sinken...

Theodore Nott

Ich schloss die Augen und seufzte wohlig. Das fühlte sich gut an. Sogar sein Betteln vermischte sich mit dem angenehmen Gefühl der Erregung, dass sich in mir gebildet hatte.

Ich streichelte seinen Po, der bis ans äußerste angespannt war. Sein ganzer Rücken war verkrampft und er griff meiner Erregung feste, beinah zu feste.

Ich knetete seinen Po und seine Oberschenkel und zwang die Muskeln so wieder locker zu lassen und mein Eindringen zu zulassen.

Jetzt redete er? Eben hatte er nicht reden gewollt. Das war nun sein Pech.

Arthur Weasley

Er sagte nichts! Gar nichts! Keinerlei Reaktion, bis auf das Seufzen, das diesmal jedoch gar nicht genervt klang. Dem gefiel das wahrscheinlich, so krank wie der war!

Und mein verdammter Körper reagierte auf seine Berührung, die Muskeln entspannten sich etwas unter den knetenden Finger...

Ich verbot mir jegliches weiteres Betteln, jegliches Geräusch, das mir entkommen wollte, auch wenn meine Lippe schon weh tat und blutete.

Verdammter Bastard!

Theodore Nott

Er lockerte sich um mich, so weit, bis ich beinahe von selbst tiefer in ihn sank.

Mit etwas sanftem Nachdruck versenkte ich mich ganz in ihm. Ich erschauderte als der Körper unter mir, mich so in seine intimste Öffnung aufnahm und mich ganz umschloss. Ich spürte seine Hitze, seine Enge und die Feuchtigkeit der Feenmilch.

Ich gab einen mehr als zufriedenen Laut von mir. Das tat unendlich gut.

Arthur Weasley

Es war widerwärtig zu spüren, wie er tiefer in mich glitt und ich hasste mich dafür, dass mein Körper reagierte, als seine Spitze dann wieder gegen diesen Punkt in mir rieb, wie seine Finger vorher.

Wieso ich?!

Was hatte ich denn schreckliches verbrochen, um das zu ertragen..?! Ich wollte doch nur mal mit Molly, ausgehen, sie vielleicht auch mal küssen... Ihr nahe sein. Aber so was bestimmt nicht! Und nicht mit einem Mann! Verdammter Bastard!

Theodore Nott

Mit dem Daumen wischte ich ihm die Tränen von seiner Wange und leckte meinen Finger ab.

Der salzige Geschmack auf meiner Zunge ließ mich erneut grinsen.

Eine meiner Hände griff in seine roten Haare und ich fuhr mit meinen Fingern hindurch, griff aber auch manchmal auch fester hinein.

Ich ließ mein Becken gegen seinen Po kreisen, presste etwas weiter hinein, stellte ein bisschen Bewegung her und lockerte seine Öffnung erneut, reizte mich aber auch selber mit diesen kleinen Bewegungen, die sich so unendlich gut anfühlten.

"Mhmm, na hast du ein Mädchen das du magst? Was würde sie wohl denken, wenn sie sich so sehen würde?" Er war mir wieder ein bisschen zu passiv geworden, ich wollte ihn wieder aus der Reserve locken.

Arthur Weasley

_"Mhmm, na hast du ein Mädchen das du magst? Was würde sie wohl denken, wenn sie sich so sehen würde?"_

Ich versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, als er mir diese Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

Sie wäre entsetzt! Sicherlich fände sie das furchtbar abstoßend und ekelig und wollte nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben!

Und an allem war nur dieser Bastard Schuld! Widerling!

Theodore Nott schrieb

Ich hatte wohl ins Schwarze getroffen. Er sah nun wirklich gequält aus. Ich lachte leise in mich hinein. Erneut leckte ich über seine Wange und dieses mal auch über seine Ohrmuschel.

"Du fühlst dich gut an. Wie geschaffen um seinen Schwanz in dich zu stecken." Informierte ich ihn und ließ meine Hände über seinen Körper fahren. Ich kontrollierte ihn, ich konnte ihn anfassen wo ich wollte.

Arthur Weasley

_"Du fühlst dich gut an. Wie geschaffen um seinen Schwanz in dich zu stecken."_

Gequält, angewidert und gedemütigt verzog ich das Gesicht. Das wollte ich nicht hören! Das wollte ich gar nicht wissen! So etwas würde ich niemals tun! Niemals!...

Niemals freiwillig zumindest.

Und wehe ihm, wenn er es wagen würde mich noch weiter zu demütigen und es jemandem zu erzählen! Ich würde sterben vor Scham!

Es ekelte mich an, dass er mir schon wieder übers Gesicht leckte... Ich wollte seinen stinkenden Atem nicht riechen...

Theodore Nott

Ich griff nach seinem Becken und begann mich in ihm zu bewegen. Dabei vergaß ich ihn völlig, er war unwichtig. Es ging hier um meinen Spaß. Ich stieß in ihn. Erst zog ich mich weit zurück und ließ mich langsam in ihn gleiten, aber nach und nach beschleunigte ich das Tempo.

Ich stieß immer schneller und immer kräftiger in ihn. Kurz bevor ich kam, machte ich eine Pause und hielt an. Mein Herz schlug schnell in meiner Brust und mein Atem raste. So schnell nicht. Ich wollte es noch etwas hinauszögern. Ich zog den Gryffindor, den ich vorher mit jedem Stoß gegen das Pult gedrückt hatte, ein Stück von dem Möbel weg und meine Hand fuhr zwischen seine Beine. Seine Erregung war voll und hart und ich streichelte sie in festen Zügen mit meinen Stößen, die ich erneut begonnen hatte. Ich wollte, dass er sich um mich verengte, wenn er kam. Ich wollte, dass seine Öffnung wieder enger wurde. Dass sein Körper mir sagte, dass er mich wollte, dass er nicht anders konnte, dass ich ihn kontrollierte.

Arthur Weasley

Ich tat nichts mehr, um mich zu wehren, was ich ja eigentlich eh nicht konnte, tat auch nichts um zu protestieren. Ich wollte es einfach nur hinter mir haben... Diese beschämende Demütigung.

Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass man mich so demütigen konnte...

Und sein Stöhnen war ein widerliches Geräusch in meinen Ohren. Genauso widerlich, wie mein Körper, dem das auch noch gefiel, denn gegen das Gefühl der Erregung konnte ich nichts machen.

Es sollte endlich vorbei sein...

Und das war es auch schneller, als ich gehofft hatte, als er dann seine Hand um meine Erregung schloss und die fest rieb.

Auch wenn ich nicht wollte und mich dafür schämte, mehr als ich jemals gedacht hätte, kam ich, von der Berührung und der zusätzlichen Stimulation durch diesen Punkt in mir, und entlud mich gegen den Schreibtisch, wobei mir ein jammerndes Stöhnen entkam, das in meinen Ohren mehr wie ein Schluchzen klang...

Theodore Nott

Ich entlud mich tief in ihm. Ich stöhnte laut und stieß während meines Höhepunktes noch weiter in diese enge Öffnung, bis ich nicht mehr konnte.

Ich zog mich aus ihm zurück und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie etwas meines Samens aus seiner Öffnung quoll.

Ich schlug ihm ein letztes Mal auf den Hintern. Ich zog mich wieder an und richtete meine Kleidung, ehe ich seine Hände losband.

Er sah mir nicht so aus, wie als würde er nun irgendetwas gegen mich unternehmen, oder als dass er überhaupt noch die Kraft dazu hätte. "Du solltest dich wieder ans Putzen machen, sonst kommen wir nie hier weg."

Arthur Weasley

Er ließ von mir ab und ich ignorierte, dass er mir schon wieder auf den Hintern schlug.

Endlich wurden meine Hände befreit, die ziemlich rot-blau angelaufen waren und weh taten, zudem zitterten sie. Dennoch raffte ich so schnell es ging meine Hosen hoch und brachte Abstand zwischen mich und ihn, bis ich die Wand im Rücken hatte.

Dass ich etwas ekelig Warmes dabei an meinem Bein hinab laufen fühlte war nicht gerade angenehm und ich wischte mir über die Augen, er brauchte nicht noch mehr sehen, was er angerichtet hatte. Das würde ihn garantiert nur zufrieden stellen.

Zudem lag mir ein "Bastard!" auf der Zunge, den ich mir jedoch verkniff, ich brauchte nichts herausfordern...

Und jetzt noch putzen? Sicherlich nicht... Ich wollte nur noch weg und duschen, diesen Dreck von mir abwaschen, wo er mich angefasst hatte...

Als dann die Tür aufging und Slughorn reinkam, konnte ich nur noch erleichtert sein...

Theodore Nott

Ich amüsierte mich über ihn. NUN hatte er wohl Angst und Respekt. Er wich vor mir zurück und wischte sich hektisch über die Augen.

Ich war überrascht, als auf einmal die Tür auf ging und Slughorn dort stand. So früh hätte ich ihn nicht erwartet. Er sah sich um, und ich machte mich auf Ärger gefasst, aber der gleichen kam nicht.

"Ihr seht ja völlig geschafft aus. Gut, gut, genug geputzt. Ich brauch den Raum. Nun verschwindet schon." Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und reinigte alles magisch. Praktischerweise auch jede Spur, die wir auf dem Pult hinterlassen hatten. Ich grinste triumphierend.

Ich streckte ihm meine Hand entgegen, er sah mich verwirrt an, aber dann machte er ein: "Achso, achso" und gab mir meinen Zauberstab.

Ich drehte mich noch einmal um und sah den Gryffindor direkt scharf an. "Man sieht sich!", verabschiedete ich mich und verließ den Raum.

Arthur Weasley

Ich dachte nicht daran, dass mein Anblick wohl peinlich war, immerhin war ich verheult und meine Lippe blutete... Aber stattdessen kam ein _"Ihr seht ja völlig geschafft aus. Gut, gut, genug geputzt. Ich brauch den Raum. Nun verschwindet schon",_ von diesem Bastard von Lehrer, der Schuld an dem ganzen war.

Sah der denn nicht, was dieser Mistkerl mir angetan hatte?! Aber wollte ich überhaupt, dass er es sah...? Eigentlich nicht...

Das _"Man sieht sich!"_ und der böse Blick des Slytherins machten mir nun wirklich Angst und ich schwor mir nie, NIE wieder einen Slytherin zu beschimpfen. Nie mehr.

Ich rappelte mich auf und holte mir meinen Zauberstab zurück.

Draußen war ich erst mal vorsichtig, ob der mir nicht auch noch auflauerte, aber er war weg, sodass ich mich rennend auf zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen machte. Die Gänge waren leer, es waren wohl alle beim Essen, sodass ich ungestört unter der Dusche verschwinden konnte.

Aber ich schwor mir auch Rache. Das würde er büßen! Irgendwann würde er es büßen...!

_30 Jahre später..._

Im Ministerium herrschte totales Chaos. Die Dementoren waren fort aus Askaban, die Todesser, die dort gefangen gehalten wurden, wurden mit Hilfe eines Opferrituales hingerichtet. Zumindest, wenn die Erklärung von allen abgesegnet war und einen Stempel erhalten hatte. Was nur bei bewiesenen Fällen geschah...

Und ich hielt hier gerade den Antrag, das Ritual an Theodore Nott I. zu vollziehen, in der Hand, ohne Stempel.

Meine Chance für eine Rache... Und auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich es nicht durfte und mich damit viel zu sehr auf deren Niveau begab, konnte ich nicht anders, als den Stempel zu nehmen und ein "Stattgegeben" draufzudrücken.

Meine Rache.

Auch wenn sie 30 Jahre gebraucht hatte.

The End


End file.
